


Two by Two (by Two)

by helena_s_renn



Series: Two by Three [2]
Category: Def Leppard, Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Crack Pairings, Crossover Pairings, Don't Like Don't Read, Frottage, Incest, M/M, May/November, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk, Sibling Incest, background pairings referenced and discussed, weird dreams about weird sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Sam and Jake discuss the events of their evening in minute detail, till they fall asleep. They dream. They wake up hard.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Sam Kiszka, Josh Kiszka/Joe Elliott (referenced), Sam Kiska/Rick Savage (referenced)
Series: Two by Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692721
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **If you have not read the story titled, "Two by Three" (1st fic in the series) this installment will make little to no sense. Start there.**  
>  *I do not condone incest in RL. Nor am I suggesting that any of the real GVF are 'involved' in this way.  
> *All members of GVF are over 18.  
> *No disrespect EVER to the real GVF and DL. Quite the opposite.  
> *Cross-posting from RockFic in these uncertain times. Decided to divide a 4-chapter fic into a series to maintain 2x3's position as the 1st GVF fic posted to this site.  
> *Inspiration comes from RF's fairy11's Josh/Joe fics on that site pre-dating mine.  
> *If you can't tell the difference between fanfiction and reality, PLEASE immediately hit Back. Any flames or BS comments will be deleted.

Jake waited to ask Sam any direct questions till they were alone. In the meantime, they'd been too busy razzing Josh about his conquest - or being the conquest - prying details out of him little by little. How drunk had he been? Who had blown whom? Was that old Brit lead singer as dominant as he seemed? Josh didn't want to tell, saying he needed to process. His brothers knew better but let him escape after telling him to go gargle with salt water and soak his butt (Sam), and hope his new OLD boyfriend didn't blast the real reason - with photographic evidence - that he luurved GVF online for the whole world to see (Jake).

"So... what did you think? Of him? Sav. Of the whole 'older man' thing?" Jake turned his questions on Sam now as they flopped down on the bed in Jake's room. Both sitting cross-legged, facing, they resembled nothing so much as two kids at a campfire. 

Always one to weigh his words but speak quickly, Sam had answers. From early childhood, he'd never acted like he was any younger than the twins. "If I were to keep a list entitled, 'Sam's top five lays', he'd be on it. I don't have to tell you that." They both smirked, nearly identical in some lights despite not being twins, themselves. 

"No, not judging by the noises he got out of you." What followed, Jake doing his best to imitate the sounds but at one-quarter the volume, hiccups, yips and mainly musical moaning, got him jabbed in the chest. "Ow! You tit-punched me!" 

"Did not. That was a love tap." 

"You got your ass tapped." 

"Mmph! Got it tapped good." Sheepish or not, and he was, Sam was also proud of himself; Jake knew his little brother better than anyone and easily read that certain tilt of his head and squaring of his shoulders, though muted by tiredness. "I had reasons for those noises, dude. Never came on the bottom before without a hand on me. Some combination of the angle and the, uh, thickness. Not - presumably - as big as Joe's, we're gonna hear about that thing forever. What is it they say: he knew what he was doing. For someone that age, I guess he has a nice body, which helped. Arms, shoulders, chest. Even though he had some chest hair which is not my thing, I liked his, it was soft."

Already wiggling out of his clothes, Jake nodded. "Saw you... stroking it. When you licked his nipples. Very sweet." 

"Shut your yap. Grow some hairs and I'll stroke yours, too. Anyway... his moves. You could tell he's very, uh, what's a better word for 'experienced'?."

Jake considered. "He was, yes. Um, well-travelled?"

"I was gonna say well-versed, seasoned, adept... Savvy?" giggled Sam, tossing his hair. 

"Walking thesaurus!" Familiar 'insult', this. 

"Nothing was an issue," continued Sam. "He's done everything before. Shit, he had a teeny bottle of lube in his front pocket!" 

"Which you found, let it be noted. I should think so, he's probably had hundreds, thousands of... people. I was gonna say 'women' but..." The eyebrow language was clear: they knew they were pretty but they weren't girls. 

"Well, I'd rather not think about that sort of history. It had its uses, though. Like, no problem, putting my balls in his mouth, or how easy he was about prep. No offense, I still am scared that I'll hurt you. And you know. It's your poop chute." Picking at his shirt buttons, Sam showed his teeth in a feral smile that lasted half a second, then his expression changed into that of a contrite stuffed teddy. "Sorry but it is!"

"Very elegant, Sam. As in, not. That's the word that came to mind about him, for me: Elegant," Jake stated. It had been a strong impression.

Sam nodded. "Good one. Not like a lady, though. Refined. And languid. He was just... different." 

"How so?" 

"Unlike anyone else I've been with, present company excluded, he... took such care of me, he made sure I had a good time. During the... foreplay? I almost got the impression he was from another planet. Examining me. Going over me hair by hair, inch by inch--" 

"Orifice by orifice?" Jake smirked. "It was a close encounter of the rock'n'roll kind." 

Sam blushed a light pink. "Well, yeah. And the fact that he expected nothing from me made me want to show him all my tricks." Leaving his long flowing shirt on, Sam removed his jewelry and peeled off his leathers. By unspoken agreement, the brothers crawled under the covers, Jake in only his boxers. So far, they each stayed on their own side, a few inches apart. 

Next, Jake went through his little nightly ritual of rearranging his pillow about sixteen times while he went on, "I liked his voice. The accent. I think it turned me on as much as anything he actually did. So reassuring, kinda deep and at the same time with an edge, like he was jonesing for you."

"Mm-hm." Exhausted in the way that teenagers got, tiredness all-encompassing, Sam's eyelids sagged like he was stoned on more than afterglow. He'd probably sleep for 12 hours. "Yeah, I picked that up, too. It felt like I was starring in a porno - not that I'd know. When we got to their suite, I thought it would be like, cold, clinical, a science experiment. Not at all. He was warm, you know? Then we talked for what? Another hour, to get comfortable till finally..." By now, Sam's face, nearing sleep, looked younger than his years, eyes glazed and inward-seeing. "Joe and Josh stumbled in, made a bee-line for Joe's room and slammed the door. While he was following their every move with his eyes, I noticed he, Sav, had a hard-on. Even that was, like you said, elegant, like it was absolutely normal for this... older British hair band guy to sit across from me and talk about Queen, T. Rex, Slade, people we never listened to, and pop wood. He saw mine, too, and my only excuse is, well shit, I'm 19, half-drunk and horny, I know he wants me and I'm pretty sure he swings both ways. It changed in two blinks of my eyes: One, no different than the past hour. Two, he's kneeling between my legs, kissing me. Didn't expect that. Then he blew me. Both those things, oh god, Jake, his tongue... and his hands, I never knew my body had that many hot spots... again, no offense." 

None of this was news to Jake, who'd seen most of it. Till then, he let Sam monologue and kept to little hms and uh-huhs, one hand on Sam's outstretched forearm. "Yeah, but for round two, you didn't come till he got his dick in you..." 

"Don't be jealous. Our pre-show warm-up may have had something to do with why I could stand to wait." 

"I'm more jealous of how... effortless he made it all seem. I mean, he totes put in the work but there was, like, no question in his mind of exactly what to do to make you come, screaming." Though their eyes met in the semi-dark, it was now Jake seeing into his short-term memories. "Then we had to contend with that racket from the other room, but he, Sav, just talked and talked, and I didn't mind. Commentary, intent, how much each part of you turned him on. At the end, when he had you under him face down, I swear he wasn't only fucking you but also... rubbing off on your skin." 

"Mmmm... kinda felt like that for me, too. He must own shares in a lotion company or something." They both laughed. 

"He asked if I was legal," Sam resumed. "Bet he hasn't had someone my age for a couple of decades."

"Aw, be nice to your grandpa daddy. So what was it like for you, being so close to those wrinkles?" Usually Jake saved the worst teasing for Josh. He figured if Sam was going to play with the big boys, he'd have to learn to take it, not just dish it out.

"Oh fuck you." The curse was more affectionate than anything. "I didn't really notice after a while, y'know? He never closed his eyes, and I guess I didn't either." Sam did then, though, for a long moment.

"So you're in love now, huh?"

"No, dumb-ass." Sam let out an over-exaggerated groan. "Don't be ridiculous, that's Josh. I wouldn't kick him out of bed, though, if we ever meet again. Like, within the next three or four years, just saying. Gawd, I wonder how fucking old he is."

"While his face was in your lap, I googled. FYI, he looks half his age from behind..." Phone retrieved from the nightstand, Jake scrolled though his browser history.

Again, Sam groaned, the full weight of the encounter landing on him hard. 

"1960." Jake thrust his phone in Sam's face. 

Sam had a look at the illuminated screen, the light from which highlighted half his nose, part of his forehead, one eyebrow. He tried to justify the photo magnified on it against his own mental image. "Fuck. When do you suppose that pic* was taken?"  
  
"2007. Not bad for someone so... middle-aged." 

"Enough, stop. You were there voluntarily, too. What's the matter? Unhappy he spent his one shot of the night on me?" mumbled Sam like producing words in the correct sequence was getting more and more difficult. 

"Oh, is that what you think, Mr. Fuck-and-Pass-Out?" 

"You did not." 

"Maybe I wanted to know what made you shake like that."

"He... I dunno. Like I knew it was safe to just let go and not restrain myself. He was in control," Sam insisted, trying to defend himself, but it sounded nostalgic. "So earlier, I saw what Josh was up to. And it hit me, he must be with the guy hitting on Josh, but why's he sitting over there alone? Fuck, spurned lover, right? Bet he needs someone to take his mind off it. Admit it. He's kinda hot. He emanates 'rock star'. I'd never bleach my hair but on him, when he flips it..." If he'd been upright, Sam might've ducked his head. It was more of a moderate burrow. "Yeah, I know we're not supposed to be impressed by that. Sorry. Paid off though, didn't it?"

"Awwww... baby's best lay to date." 

"Top five," repeated Sam. "How can you say that, bro? We've been fucking since--" 

"A man's gotta tell it like it is. I can deal. And you can expect certain... services from me from now on. Well, occasionally." 

All four arms were outstretched, and the two brothers pulled each other closer. Sam mumbled, "Take the rest of my clothes off. 'M too tired." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Only to sleep. Jeez, he's still on us." Sam languidly scratched at his belly. "Oh right, that's mine. You know." 

"So what about those 58-year-old balls?"

"They felt damn good, spanking mine."

*The pic that pulled in Wiki/Google for years till recently, Sav outside with the khaki-greenish vest and Union Jack bass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake!" A hand grasped the sleeping guitarist's shoulder from behind and shook him twice, not too hard but enough to rouse him. 

"Mmmph?!"

"Stop moaning... you woke me up..." 

Suddenly Sam was plastered to his backside, not just his ass but the entire length of his back with their legs braided together below, hot skin and a long, skinny arm coming around his waist to pull him close. Still mostly asleep or not, vestiges of a sexually-charged dream swirling in his mind, Jake definitely noticed the humping: Sam's erection against his butt and his own hardwood against the pillow. Sometime during the morning it had shifted from under his head to under his other head.

"Was asleep, how could I know?" mumbled Jake. "I was dreaming about..." Though no one would see, he blushed. Instead of words, he ground his hips between Sam and the pillow. 

There was a sharp gasp and then increased pressure and friction from behind. "Tell me! You interrupted what was sure to be a wet dream. So hard, Jake... hurts..." 

He wasn't the only one. "Mm-hm... ditto. Too tired for anything else, just rub off on me." 

"'K." The hand hand crept downward, less than stealthy, going straight for his crotch. "Tell me your dream," Sam demanded again, breath torrid in Jake's ear. 

"No..." Jake moaned, for additional reasons this time. Under the covers, it was getting too warm. The backs of his knees were wet. Just then, Sam's fingertips found the tip of his cock through his boxers and surrounded it like the bloom of a tulip. "It's embarrassing... you tell me yours." 

"Why? C'mon man, you know you wanna..." Sam could have meant sharing his dream or orgasming or both. His fingers massaged downward, around the the most sensitive nerves. 

"Stop it, I'll cream myself..." Distraction wasn't working. There was no denying how Jake had already given in to humping Sam's hand, working back against his hard-on, tightening his thighs to pull them into even closer contact. "It was about Josh and Joe... fuck!" He groaned in humiliation and exquisite agony; his balls pulsated as the cords pulled them up tight. 

"No way!" The awe in Sam's sleepy-horny voice gave way to a filthy moan. He took off in a breathy stream-of-consciousness. "Me too, only we were all there. Watching. He was riding Joe, who I couldn't really see, my mind blurred him or something but Josh was buck naked, head thrown back and he was singing. He, I mean Josh, just... erupted. So much white stuff everywhere. Maybe it hurt 'cuz he screamed, wailed, like he does you know. No, I know he loved how much he... that patch of hair he's got on his belly now, it was coated. Suddenly you were there beside them, you licked some of it up but it got on your face and in your hair and on Joe's face though it shouldn't have gone that far..." Sam sounded plaintive. "How can I stand next to him on stage after that?"

"Dude, it was a dream. Can't believe it's the first you had about him," gasped Jake as the whole hand palmed him now, up and down quick and steady. Sam had never been into Josh that way. Jake was much more opportunistic. 

"'s not. Fucking disturbing... Joe's even crustier than... fuuuuuck, please!" 

"Please what?" 

Sam answered by flipping Jake over onto his back and crawling on top. Almost-bare limbs everywhere, some long, some shorter, both of them were still in their underwear, Sam's, very thin boxer briefs he'd worn under those fucking leathers. Unerringly, he lined up their stiff dicks first, grinding down and around, around again as they rubbed together through cloth. 

"You still smell like him, Sammy...!" Spreading his legs enough to grip his brother with his thighs, Jake ran his hands up the taut, sweat-slick skin of Sam's back. God, he was worked up. He needed to grab on, pull hair, coax the fluids of that bound them together to the surface. "Go, Sam... go on, fuck me!" They weren't going to get that far this time, but his words encouraged the age-old rhythm. 

And rhythm, Sam had. Too close to add any embellishments, he thrust a jarring pace in a series of rapid flexes, his moans filling Jake's ears. "Please... please...Jaaaake..." 

A lot of times, Sam would rear up when he came, but not this morning. He kept his face in Jake's neck, tongue flicking out to lick his beading sweat and play with his earlobe. Jake pushed up against him, beyond aroused at how his baby brother lost himself in the haze of rut and lust. They followed no agenda but get each other off fast. The previous night, the dreams, Jake's thighs kept spread by the fervent, concentrated drive of Sam's hips and the muted confirmation near-matching, near-bursting sets of gonads, Sam's chestnut hair hanging down around their faces and Jake's fanned out on the sheet, it all mingled, they mingled and merged even without someone being inside. "Cream those panties, Sam," he whispered, referencing something else he'd cajoled Sam into recently. "Cream them good for me, baby, so much sticky gooey frothy cream, spurt it, do it!" 

Mouth open wide, moans ripping from his chest, Sam let it go. Heat, then dampness pervaded Jake's lower parts, all the while Sam still rocked against him, frenzied. The rush hit him, sweetness and energy, a bolt of pure lust and power; Jake's moans harmonized his brother's. Eyes squeezed shut tight, he felt every one of the uncontrollable squirts milked from his balls, a geyser through his dick to soak his underwear. On top of him, Sam had gone slack. The kid was always full of cum, he was probably still dribbling it. 

"Did it..." slurred Sam, lifting his head an inch or two. "Needed... with you." 

"Same, bro." Jake searched for something in Sam's eyes and admitted, "It wasn't easy to watch and stay on the sideline. Letting you go. I kept wanting to claim you back. But I wanted you to find your power. Get spoiled. By him. By someone who could have anyone and chose you." 

"Jake, I..." They didn't get mushy; that wasn't them. They weren't as psychically joined as the twins but could read each other fine. "Thanks for being there with me, man." 

"So, Josh and Joe, huh?" Jake reminded him. 

"Shit." Sam's face was back in Jake's neck, the heat of his blush competing with Jake's from earlier, who hadn't told his dream yet, a fact Sam wasn't going to let up about till he did. "We may as well go clean up. And I gotta piss." He didn't move, though. 

"Oh yeah? Well don't pee on me, you little fucker." 

"Not so much. Got rid of the morning wood, though." Lifting his head again, Sam grinned, kissed his brother once, quickly with a closed mouth - morning breath - and rolled off. "Ew. You'd think I was thirteen again."

"It was your idea." 

"You woke me up." Same old argument they'd begun with.

"Let's shower. If you're nice and clean everywhere, I might even do a few things your lover didn't..." Jake looked over and waggled his eyebrows. 

"He's not... and stop trying to distract me. Why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about and I'll act it out."

"Not unless you have four dicks."

Sam snorted, and whipped his hand down between his legs. "Negative. If I did, you'd know how to handle it, you're saying?" 

No comment from Jake. He loved his brother and his fast tongue but sometimes... well, he'd demonstrate again soon.


End file.
